Set Sail: The Legend of the Carribbean
by GizmoLover
Summary: What is freedom? How can the sea be such a large part of me? Is this love? Disclaimer I dont own the characters or Inuyasha I do not own any of the movies I drew inspirations Rated M for sexual situations, lemon, violence and language


_He brought his mighty sword to his arch-enemy's throat as he cornered him into the back of the ship. _

"_You will not ever lay a hand on my mate again "he hissed, amber eyes meeting the empty, soulless eyes before him. _

_The sickly pale villain crept about trying to avoid being cornered with a disturbed grin on his face. _

"_Never say never." With that tentacles jutted out from his sides in his sick attempt to destroy the captain. _

"Papa! This is scary!" a small voice said as his tiny body buried it's self under the comforter of his bed.

A hearty laugh vibrated the child's body.

"Son, it's only a story. The mighty Hanyo captain did it to save his mate." He rubbed the small shoulder of his pup in comfort.

"Don't you remember the story I told before? About the shikon Jewel and the Mun Doa Map?"

Little black ears peaked up from under the blankets and a muffle no followed.

"You want me to tell you again? It's a great story if you listen." The father said trying to soothe his young child.

He felt his son nod against him and began.

_Flashback~ (A/N most of the story will be the story the father is tell his son, occasionally there will be flashes to the present.)_

The ocean pounded the oak hull, as the basal mast bent with the wicked wind.

"All hand to your posts!" a thunderous voice rose above the heavy rain.

"Rat secure the main!" the voice barked.

"Aye Captain!" a small muscular creature responded swinging from the crow's-nest to the deck assisting the hands to secure the sheets.

The waves grew angrily as the storm swept the ship into its core.

"Brace men! The Maelstrom has us!" The captain warned his men.

The crew felt no fear, their leader had conquered many a things, was known for many great feats no mortal man had ever even attempted for certain death would be the outcome.

He grabbed the helm a pursed through the strength of the wicked weather.

"RAT! Rig the main yard to the fors'le!" Barked the captin.

All eyes turned in stark shock to the captain, fear had now gripped the crew, fear the captain had truly lost his senses!

"But that would stop us dead!" a familiar voice questioned

The captain glared at his second in command with annoyance.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!" he roared his famous temper getting the best of him.

"AYE!" his crew shouted.

The sails whipped harshly in their new rigging as the ship lurched to a harsh stop.

The crew stood in awe as the watched what could've been their death miss them by mear inches.

A wave the size of the ship swallowed the light before them crashing and spraying the men with salt mist.

They all turned to their captain who smirked at them with his all-knowing smirk.

"You all should know better than to question me!" he barked out a mocking laugh as he guided his men safely to their new port.

She stood on the jetty letting the wind whip her loose raven curls about her bare neck and shoulders.

Her arms extended out to her sides and her fingers plucking the wind like harp chords.

Her smile was that of pure ecstasy as her wildest day dreams took flight and let her soar/

She heard a whisper in the wind that caught her attention.

"_Kagome!" _

She turned in joy to her father's open embrace.

"Papa!" she cheered running to hug her father.

He happily embraced his daughter, she had turned into the young lady while he was gone.

"How were your travels papa? What did you see? Where did you go? I missed you!" she babbled as they walked to their modest Hubble facing the sea.

He laughed at her childish antics.

"The man were good, some dishonest but is to be expected some cases. I feel you could've navigated better than half the men." He chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a fatherly embrace. "We went to Syracuse, Singapore, Fiji, and the Caymans. I didn't get to see much since I was the cook for most of our voyage our original cook fell ill and passed unfortunately. Oh my poppet I missed you too." Rubbing her shoulder affectionately as they both turned to sit at the table.

"Well father, you've returned at a most opportune time, it's the Governor's ball this evening and we've been invited!" she said giddily.

He nodded.

"And, since I've been away… are there any suitors my daughter I should be informed of Has that young Master Hojo been by with his array of herbs once more?" he chuckled fondly at the polite but perturbed face of his daughter upon receiving said gift.

She chuckled lightly at her father getting him a cup of water. "No father, sad to say I will be an old spinster lady." She smiled at her own foolishness.

He chuckled wistfully, in moments like this his heart ached for his love. How he lost her to illness when Kagome was but a babe. He wished his beloved could see the beauty their daughter had grown into.

A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts. Kagome opened the door to her childhood friend.

"Hello Sango!" she greeted brightly to her best friend.

A beautiful chestnut haired teen entered their domain with a basket of possible fruits or such. She had sun kissed skin and very muscular build.

"Mister Hyugarashi! Welcome back! How were your travels?!"She asked greeting the elder.

The man stood and hugged the young lady, she too was like a daughter to him aswell.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Sango. My how you've grown too! You both need to stop or I'll surely be an old man!" he jested.

The girls giggled.

"So dears, are you both escorted to the gala this evening?" he asked sipping the water occasionally glancing at the window towards the sea.

Sango smiled, "I am being escorted by my brother this evening."

Kagome smiled. "I will just enjoy the event, hopefully I won't be a wall flower all night long."

Her father smiled; "I am not worried child."

Kagome looked wistfully beyond the two in the room to the sea.

"Captain! LAND HO!" his trusted bilge rat of a crewman holler below.

A signature smirk graced the lips of the captain as he reached for his hat.

His hair toppled out to his mid back, like pure silver shimmering in the sun, his molten gaze saw the land on the horizon, just a dark outline as the sun fell.

"Lads?" he called the attention

They stood below the thieving, the damned, and the dangerous all together.

"Tonight we search this port for the wealth, and of course the wenches. Mind the ship is need of slight repairs, grab the gear you see and pay if caught….Like we get caught." He snickered earning a unanimous chuckle from his men.

"We are in need of a chef…" he stated glaring at them.

"What are you all waiting for?" he barked. "Go on then!"

His men scampered to the long boats, the ones whose features could not be masked stayed aboard.

"Captain?" he heard the all too familiar voice of his second beckon. "What are we to do of this evening?"

The captain internal and externally groaned.

"I had let the phase slip my mind…" the captain admitted as they exited his cabin to head for their own long boat.

"So what shall you do?" he asked again. That captain rowed glared once again annoyed at his companion. His dark hair short but pulled back into a small hold at the nape of his neck, his gold hoop shone in the last rays of light.

"I will bed women and drink like I would any other time, maybe this time I won't have to fight so hard to get a woman in bed." He chuckled darkly as his companion sat silently.

The hit land and walked to the township, the town was abuzz with excitement. Apparently their timing couldn't have been better. A big to-do was to be held at the governor's mansion, the captain and his second in command walked to the tailor to be suited for an interesting evening for sure.


End file.
